It's Just Reality (SAO KNB Oneshot)
by Nanami264
Summary: Asami Yuuki, younger sister of Asuna Yuuki gets stuck in SAO, but finally, thanks to Kirito, they're all freed. It's been a year since that had happened. Now, while Asuna had been able to convince their mother to let her stay in the same school as her boyfriend, Kazuto- aka, Kirito- Asami gets moved to none other than Teiko Middle, where she meets a light blue haired boy.


(KNBxSAO)

A girl with short Orange-ish- Ginger hair was walking with her Big sister to her New Middle School. The girl's sister and she were trapped in a Video Game for two years. Her sister is now 17, and the girl, is now 13.

The elder girl was talking about how she will love her new Middle School, but, the younger sibling though otherwise. The younger sibling's older sister was everything she herself wanted to be: Pretty, Social, Smart, Athletic, Great at Video Games, and of course...had a nice size bust...

Her name was Asuna Yuuki. And can you guess who this girl is?

She is the youngest daughter of the Yuuki Family, a very rich family which owns a huge and major company. The girl's father is the CEO of his own company. And Asuna is everything that their Mother and Father want. But the younger sibling...not so much.

Yes. The Younger sibling was super smart-maybe even too smart-, she was very athletic, and she was the best at video games...but...because of being the best at video games...it has its ups and downs...

One problem she has to live with, their parents don't care for video games, and they care more about test scores. The second problem she has to live with, she isn't very social because most of her free time was spent in her room playing video games or doing something on the computer like hacking. And then the last one, three, is that her eyes...they aren't like everyone's in her family...Her eyes are a Crystal aqua light blue color. She doesn't like them, because no one has them naturally like her...or so she thought...

And she wishes she had her sister's eyes...they were a beautiful orange light brown color. And yes, unlike Asuna, the younger girl does not have the biggest bust size...heck, she doesn't even think she even has breasts at all!

"Nee, Imouto-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Asuna asked.

 **((Imouto=Little Sister))**

"Yeah, I'm great, sis!" The younger sibling said.

 **((A/N:We are literally torturing you and making you wait to know the girl's name right?))**

"Okay then, I heard Teiko was a very exceptional school, too bad I wont get to see much of you, since I am in that Rehab and the Special SAO Survivor's school, wait how come you aren't going there too? There are plenty of people your age there." Asuna remarked

"It's because _I_ mentally don't need it." the girl said

 **(A/N: if you want to know what the girl looks like, just imagine Asuna with a flat chest, Light blue aqua eyes, and short hair, everything else including that braid thingy is the same! Almost like this, but more like my description:** IS **)**

"Yes, but are you Psychotically _and_ Physically ready for a _normal_ school?" Asuna asked incredulously

"I don't know... I guess I will find out." she said as she frowned a bit from a memory of getting out of SAO, to find that her older sister for some reason, was still Comatose... She thought of this from her statement of "Finding out"... If you don't get it still, I can't help you.

"Hey, are you thinking about _that_ again?" Asuna asked rhetorically Asuna knew her little sister oh too well.

"N-no...! Of course not, why would I think about that again?!" Asuna's little sister lied

"Liar, plus Kirit- I mean Kazuto-kun saved me, and here I am, walking you to school." Asuna said cheerfully

"It seems like I am the one walking you, but fine..." The younger and shorter ginger head muttered and sighed

"Excuse me?" Asuna said with some attitude in her tone

"N-nothing..."

"You got that right!" Asuna said and a moment later the two girls laughed

"But seriously, Imouto-chan, why are you so sensitive to that topic, I would think that you would be happier to know that I am out now."

"It's because I couldn't save you, and you know that I could!. But, Mother and Father took away my Nerve Gear for that period of time when I tried to tell them what was going on, and I couldn't do it at Kirigaya-senpai's house! He didn't have an Amusphere at the time!"

"Okay, okay I get it...*Sighs*...anyways...um...didn't you say that you were allowed to have your Nerve Gear back?"

"Well...yeah...I even got ALO...the improved one...I just have to make a character and level up, which I don't think will be too hard, since I am the only Female Beater in SAO...well...was at least..." Said the younger Yuuki as she brightened up a bit at the mention of the Video Game.

"Yep, Yep! Hey, what clubs are you going to join?"

"Well...I love video games, so~ I am not joining too many, but I really want to join the Basketball Club, and with my skills, I would be lucky to get into the First String!"

"Yeah, I hope you do, and you'll be fine, are you nervous?"

"About what?" The younger girl asked dumbfounded

"About your first day, since you are transferring in the Middle of the Year! Because you may have been the "Blue Knight" in SAO, but I don't think that will help you, do you even know if people at Teiko will know who you were in that game?"

"Um...I am a bit, and there should be! Now that the World Seed has been out, You, Kirito, and-I mean Kirigaya-senpai, and me are known everywhere, the other day, I saw two blonde little girls with the same bangs haircut as Yui-chan!" the shorter girl exclaimed

"Oh, yeah, you're right..." Asuna sweat dropped.

How could she forget that her little sister is like an idol to Gamers, both her, Kirito-kun and her little sister, and everyone that survived have a hard time going to public places without someone noticing them...

When they got there, Asuna hugged her little sister and went her own way to her own school. But before saying something, well more like asking her.

~~  
POV Change:

I was walking throughout the halls, trying to figure out where the Headmaster's office is, when she found it she knocked.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Come in."

"Pardon for my intrusion." I said as I came into the Headmaster's office.

"Oh, you must be Yuuki-san. Your older sister and you were trapped in that game am I correct?" he asked

"Ano... Sir, we really don't like to talk about the Incident..." I said

"Oh, my apologies. Come, I will lead you to your new class."

"Hai!" I said as I follow slightly beside and behind him. When we got to my assigned class, he went in and said,

"Excuse me, but the new student is here."

"Oh, okay come let her in." I walked in and the Headmaster left.

"Go on, introduce yourself." the Teacher motioned.

I walked up to the board, wrote my name down the said and said, "Ohayo minna-san. My name is Yuuki Asami. Hajimemashite nee!" I said shyly and bowed.

"She is so cute!" "Hey, isn't she _the_ **Asami Yuuki**!?" "What do you mean?" "Her _and_ her sister were trapped inside SAO!"

"Wait, doesn't that mean she's _the_ **Blue Knight** and her sister is _the_ **Lightning Flash Asuna!**?"

"Yeah it does!"

Everyone were talking about me and my Sister, and of course her boyfriend Kirito-kun, well almost, I noticed a boy with Light blue hair and the same eyes as me wasn't. The only thing about his eyes, is they had a bunch of emotions that most people can't see, I bet people usually don't even notice him. He face was blank, but I read his emotions by his posture, and of course, his eyes. It's a forte of mine, reading people.

He was looking at me in full interest, most likely because of my SAO title...and that I was in SAO, and am not in that Special School... well...I think...

When our eyes met, I felt this feeling I haven't ever felt before. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt my chest tighten. I felt as if I wanted him to only look at me, what the hell are these stupid thoughts?!

~ Time Skip: ~

I have joined the Basketball Club and am in the First String by now. I have found out that I have a crush on Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy with the same eyes as me. I have also made friends with the other First String Regulars, that's right I am a regular! Oh Yeah! Today was the day I was going to confess to Kuroko-kun. After we won our First Championship!

~

The buzzer rang and I shot the last basket.

 ** _It made it!_**

We all cheered! I saw Kuroko and the others run up to me! They all hugged me, and we got our Trophy, and headed to the Locker Rooms.

~

When we were all dressed, for the first time, I lost track of Kuroko-kun. "Hey, Akashi-kun, have you seen Kuroko-kun?" I asked

"No, I haven't I am sorry, Asami-chan, try to ask Daiki."

"Okay! Don't worry, its fine!" I smiled a closed eyed smiled. I ran up to find Aomine-kun, but when I turned a corner I saw Satsuki-chan kiss Kuroko-kun. I put my hands up to my mouth and gasped. They turned to me and both blushed.

"O-oh, Asami-chan! That was so embarrassing!" Satsuki whined I felt them stare at me questioning and worriedly as I didn't answer...I mean who wouldn't, I had my bangs covering my now angling down face to let the shadow cover my sad face.

"Um...Yuuki-chan?" Kuroko-kun asked. Suddenly I looked up with a bright and fake closed eyed smile, but no one can tell it was fake because my eyes were closed.

"I'm totally fine, just tired is all, after all we did win a Championship today! Anyways, I'll leave the two of you alone! Make sure to get a room Lovebirds~" I said as I turned around to hide that I had tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Asami-chan!" Momoi scolded/whined in embarrassment. I just waved my hand in the air as my back was to them and then I ran to the Bathroom.

I cleaned my face and put on the most convincing fake smile I could. "Man... It's going to be a long 2 years isn't it?" I asked myself as I looked at my reflection. "Well, I should meet up with everyone!"

I walked out and I went outside the bathroom to the lockers again, where I met up with everyone and we walked to our bus to go back to school, where we would go home.

~

When I got home, I ran past Asuna, our SAO friends, and my parents, went to my room, slammed the door, locked it, and flopped on my bed as I cried.

~ POV Change: Asuna's POV:

Asami ran past all of us and when she slammed her door I knew she was sad about something. I went to her room with everyone, except our parents, so our friends from SAO and Kirito-kun. I knocked on the door.

"Asami-chan... come on, open up, what's wrong...?"

No answer.

This time Kirito-kun tried

"Nee, Asami-chan, what wrong? You are usually always cheerful what's wrong?"

Again. Nothing.

"Hey, Suguha-chan, can you help us out?" I asked

"Sure... Hey, Asami-chan I know you're sad, but why? Please come out and tell us."

~ Back to Asami's POV: ~

I unlocked my room, and opened the door, everyone gasped at the sight of my tear stained face. Asuna was the first to react. She hugged me and then led me inside my own room again with everyone else on tail. "Oh my gosh! Asami-chan! What happened?!" Silica asked

I just kept crying on my sister's shoulder.

When I calmed down...Kirito sat on my bed next to Asuna who was just embracing me and he wiped my remaining tears, before asking, in a soft voice,

"Hey...Asami-chan... How come you were crying, didn't you just win a championship? You shouldn't be sad about it."

Sometimes I hated how everyone from SAO babied me, but right now, I was glad they were. "M-my crush..."

"What about your crush sweetheart?" Asuna asked

"H-he...he...I...I caught him kissing Satsuki-chan...Kuroko-kun and Satsuki-chan...they...I...I don't like this, but I don't want them to know...I ...I like him...because then I know he would re...ject...me...but...it just hurts... it hurts too bad! Make it...stop hurting please..." I started to sob again and Leafa, Liz, and Silica just stood in the background looking at me with saddened eyes.

 ** _They know what she's going through...  
_**  
They knew that nothing would get better for me, because they kinda feel a little same, besides Suguha...and Agil and Klein, Asada-san went over and hugged me and said, "Oh, Asami-chan...We wish we could help you..."

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"So, Asami-chan, what do you think about going shopping with us?" Momoi asks as we walk towards a café.

It was after Basketball Practice and Momoi and Tetsuya were going shopping, and since I am their best friend, Momoi invited me.  
Yeah...I am _still_ bitter about the Whole Tetsuya X Momoi thing, but I can't say anything.

"Ehtto...I wish I could, but I can't. I promised Asuna-nee that I would go on a quest with her and the gang in ALO...sorry" I said as I faked another smile.

 **It was a total lie.**

"Oh...okay... Well, I will call you later!" Momoi exclaimed as I started to walk away.

"Yeah..." I said as I waved behind me as I turned by back to them and walked away.

~

When I got home, my fake smile was already gone, and a glumly walked up the stairs to my room. Asuna wasn't home yet, so she was most likely with Kirito.

I got to my room, went in, slammed the door the hardest I could, and locked it.  
I felt as if I wanted to hurt someone. _This was insane!_

I had to deal with seeing my crush and best friend kiss, hug, hold hands, and be a COUPLE in front of my eyes without anyone even knowing that I was breaking every time I saw it!

It's been a year already. I have been living through an insane hell, for a year already. Not even ALO can cheer me up anymore. For a while it did, but now...

 **I am the depressed 14 year old girl that has her heart broken, but no one even knows.**

Now, instead of video games, Music calms me down. So I started to sing a little to try to cheer up, but it doesn't work, since I only sing sad songs.

I kicked my bean-bag chair and through my phone at the wall, letting it break.  
It's not like I didn't need it, I just needed to replace it anyways, so I have no problem breaking it. I jumped onto my bed, nuzzled my face in my pillow, screamed in frustration in it, and then I silently sobbed my heart out.

 ** _Why?_** I would ask myself.

 ** _Why would god do this to me?!_**

 ** _Is it because I thought my life was perfectly fine when it wasn't?_**

 ** _IS this some kind of Punishment?!_**

 ** _Is this some sick joke? Cuz this isn't FUNNY! Not one BIT!_**

When I calmed down I went to my closet, changed out of my Teiko Uniform, put on regular clothes, (Link) And went into a drawer and got out a replacement phone. It was just like my regular phone, everything in Data the same, but the only difference, it was a black and silver phone, not a white and blue one.

I put on some flats, and exited my own room, and went to the park where I went out and sing for crowds. When I got there, people were already waiting in the Area I usually sing, yeah... I have been doing this for such a long time, people know by now.

When people see me, they cheer and I get on the stage like area, put on the microphone attached headset, and ask, "So, what song am I singing first?" When I got the lyrics, I turned on the Music and started to sing on my queue.

An illusion showing the condition of  
The meaning gone in words and no longer conscious loving and  
Never again into this gaping hole will I ever go by  
Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry  
You don't need me anymore, I've just become a chore  
You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
I don't want this now

For always, it's always okay to keep on moving  
Into the sweetly dreamt future to keep improving  
The light past the window dimly glowing as it dies  
And it goes together with the sound of sighs

I'm falling, I'm falling into a deeply deep sleep  
With it comes a painting that within me it does seep  
In a dream, dreaming of the beginning of the end  
No more am I in the place that I pretend to be, and

I wanted to believe you were true, wanted to have no doubt about you  
Even though I had a feeling that you would leave me, still I wanted  
Ever since the start it all was a lie, I found that you wouldn't come by  
But I was still flying around in love just like a fool

You had told me that you were just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was only to be funny  
I guess I was being used to fill your box of plays  
When you're tired of it, will you then throw me away?

A feint, I could believe that I am the one  
Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none  
You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong  
When you notice your doll will no longer sing your song  
Putting them all in a line and comparing the best of the fine  
Once you've had a taste, you'll tell her a bye-bye  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
Forever goodbye

No longer can I run away from the scars on me  
And even now my tears have long since then ceased to be  
It was all for one small beautifully made temptation  
But why did I take it and become dirty much like them

It was all too easy, you're undaunted to go after everything that you wanted  
Until it happened to come to this, you got me where you had wanted me  
Like a repetitive bead always seen, a good that can be made in a machine  
But I was still manipulated in love just like a fool

You had told me that you are just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was to see how tamed I'd be  
You could play me as well as you think you're able to  
And then will you forget me in whatever you do?

To you it's only a little phrase, nothing else more  
It's only a tool that you have no other use for  
But how much of it all would you come to regret?  
Because you haven't looked back to me yet

You had told me that you were just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was only to be funny  
How much satisfaction has all of this brought to you?  
It was for one thing, you just wanted something new

You had told me that you are just so in love with me  
I'm wondering if it was to see how tamed I'd be  
You could play me as well as you think you're able to  
But in me it will remain forever, through and through

An illusion showing the condition of  
The meaning gone in words and no longer concious loving and  
Never again into this gaping hole will I ever go by  
Falling into the road of doubts and beginning to cry  
You don't need me anymore, I've just become a chore  
You wouldn't say it straight, but I still heard it  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
I don't want this now

A feint, I could believe that I am the one  
Or I could see that you're selfish, our love was always none  
You have a substitute for anything that goes wrong  
When you notice your doll will no longer sing your song  
Putting them all in a line and comparing the best of the fine  
Once you've had a taste, you'll tell her a bye-bye  
Could you understand the feelings that they've turned into now?  
Forever goodbye

When I finished I opened my eyes, and saw my SAO friends and Kiseki No Sedai friends looking at me in awe. I acted like I didn't notice them and sang another song. At one point a boy came up to the Stage and we sang a song:

itsumo machiawase no jikan ni  
hayaku tsukisugite shimau yo  
anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte  
jikan-doori ja nai no ni ne

sokkenai taido o shita tte  
gaman dekizu ni niyakechau  
anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne  
chotto kuyashii

konna kimochi wa kitto  
hajimete no koto ka mo shirenai  
dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de  
watashi o minaide

suki da yo to itte hoshii no  
motto chikarazuyoku dakishimete  
watashi no chiisana haato o  
rin to naraseru no wa anata dake yo

rin to oto ga kikoeta nara  
sore wa anata e no aizu na no  
mimi o sumasete kiite ne  
yosomi o shite'tara kikoenai desho

ore no kimochi ga wakaranai tte  
omae wa itsumo iu keredo  
sunao na kotoba o itta tte  
kimochi warugaru dake daro

konna seikaku no ore da kedo  
omae ni wa wakatte'ru hazu  
men to mukatte wa ienai keredo  
kansha shite iru

kore wa koi no kakehiki  
ijiwaru ne sonna koto nai daro  
demo ne tsunaida te hanasanai  
kekkyoku wa yasashii

suki da yo to itte ageru yo  
uttoushii kurai itte ageru yo  
hontou ni uttoushisou da ne  
yamero to iwarete mo yamemasen kara

rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara  
ihan kippu kitte shimau zo  
kizukanakatta ja sumanai  
iiwake saretara yurushichau ka mo

rin to oto ga kikoeta nara  
(darin rinrin)  
rin to oto ga kikoeta nara  
(darinrin) (oi kora!) (uhya-)

rin to oto ga kikoeta nara  
sore wa anata e no aizu na no  
mimi o sumasete kiite ne  
mimi o sumasenakute mo kikoete'ru

For once, it was a nice song. The crowd cheered. Then he left the stage and I sung a popular song. **Six Trillion years and an Overnight Story!**

Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no  
Na mo nai osanai shounen no  
Dare mo shiranai  
Otogibanashi

In a village of a nameless era  
And of a nameless young boy  
No one knows  
This fairy tale

Umaretsuita toki kara  
Imiko  
Oni no ko to shite  
Sono mi ni amaru  
Batsu o uketa

From the time of my birth  
A taboo child  
As a demon's offspring  
Though I didn't deserve it  
I received the punishment

Kanashii koto wa  
Nan imo nai kedo  
Yuuyake koyake  
Te o hikarete sa

There is nothing  
To be sad about at all  
But the small burn of sunset  
Pulls on my hand

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
Shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo  
Ameagari no te no nukumori mo  
Demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui n da

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither the kindness after scolding  
Nor the warmth after rain  
But really, really, really, it's really cold

Shinanai shinanai boku wa nan de shinanai?  
Yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni  
Dare mo shiranai  
Otogibanashi wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta

I can't die, I can't die, why can't I die?  
Even though I can't have a single dream  
No one knows  
This fairy tale  
Drawn into the sunset  
It disappeared

Hakidasu you na bouryoku to  
Sagesunda me no mainichi ni  
Kimi wa itsu shika  
Soko no tatteta

Violence that was almost spit out  
And contemptuous eyes every day  
Eventually you  
Were standing there

Hanashikakecha dame na no ni  
"Kimi no namae ga shiritai na"  
Gomen ne  
Namae mo  
Shita mo nai n da

Even though I wasn't supposed to talk to you  
"I wish I could know your name"  
I'm sorry  
I have no name  
Not even a tongue

Boku no ibasho wa  
Doko ni mo nai no ni  
"Issho ni kaerou"  
Te o hikarete sa

The place where I belong  
Doesn't exist anywhere  
"Let's go home together"  
My hand is pulled

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
Kimi wa mou kodomo ja nai koto mo  
Narenai  
Hito no te no nukumori wa  
Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither the fact that you're not a child anymore  
Nor the unfamiliar  
Warmth of human hands  
Just that this really, really, really is reality

Yamenai yamenai kimi wa nan de yamenai?  
Mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni  
Ameagari ni imiko ga futari  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta

You won't stop, you won't stop, why won't you stop?  
Even though you'll be killed if found  
Two taboo children after the rain  
Were drawn into the sunset  
And disappeared

Hi ga kurete yoru ga akete  
Asobitsukarete tsukamatte  
Konna sekai  
Boku to kimi igai  
Minna inaku nareba  
Ii no ni na

Daytime begins, nighttime begins  
Caught when tired of playing  
In this world  
Aside from you and me  
If everyone else stopped existing  
It would be so nice

Minna inaku nareba  
Ii no ni na

If everyone else stopped existing  
It would be so nice

Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa  
Boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui  
Aragau ma mo naku  
Te o hikarete sa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta

I hear a voice I don't know, don't know  
Aside from you and me, all of mankind  
Will soon resist  
Pulled by the hand  
And drawn in by the sunset  
We disappeared

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai  
Kore kara no koto mo  
Kimi no na mo  
Ima wa  
Ima wa kore de ii n da to  
Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omou n da

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither what will happen from now on  
Nor your name  
For now  
For now, that's fine  
I just really, really, really, really think so

Shiranai shiranai  
Ano miminari wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta

I don't know, I don't know  
That ringing in the ears  
Was drawn in by the sunset and disappeared

That definitely caused a lot of Cheers! When I was done I bowed and heard claps and cheers and then I walked away. But, some of - well...all of my friends approached me.

"Wow! Asami-chan that was amazing!" Momoi and Silica and Leafa praised.

"Oh thanks...I guess..." I said. 

* * *

~The Next day~

* * *

As usually I was walking home, being my usual depressed self, until I heard Momoi and Kuroko come to me.

The same goes on every day...

"Hey! Asami-chan I am going on a date with Tetsu-kun and I want your opinion on an outfit!" Momoi exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay"

"Yay! I will text you the outfits when I get home!"

"Sure"

"Okay bye see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya..."

When I got home, I cried my eyes out and when I got a text from Momoi, I told her what outfit would look better, then I shut off my phone and cried my eyes out again.

 _"This cycle always repeats itself, wouldn't you like to stop it?"_ a voice in my head asked me

"Uh...yeah...but how?" I asked

 _"All you have to do, is kill yourself, and then you could live a normal life in the World where everything is perfect!"_

"Well...I don't know..."

 _"It's as simple as yes or no, do you want to lose your head one day, or do you want to make this frustration and sadness disappear and cease to exist within you?"_

"Okay I will!"

The next day, after school, instead if walking home, I went to the roof unnoticed and wrote a letter, then climbed to the top of the roof.

And when I felt the adrenaline run through me, I was about to step off, when suddenly someone came onto the roof, panting and telling me to stop.

They were my sister, and friends.

I gave them a real, let sad smile, while tears streamed down my face said this,

"You were right, thank you for telling me good luck on my first day Asuna-nee. I really did need it. Sorry minna-san...Sayonara..."

and then I fell backwards and fell off the roof and landed on the ground, where I died.

* * *

~ 3rd Person POV:~

* * *

Everyone rushed down to the floor out of the school as they went to my limp and cold body.

Asuna fell to her knees and cried the same as she did the day they lost Yui is SAO, while everyone else tears up too.  
Momoi sobbed on Kuroko's Shoulder, Silica and Leafa and Liz cried on each other, Kirito tears up a bit and but just stood there, in shock.  
Sinon cried her yes out with Asuna, and Klein and Agil wiped up their tears and looked down.

Asuna tries to hold my hand, but it's cold...too cold to be living...

Aomine was in complete shock, so was Midorima and Akashi. Murasakibara wiped his tears and looked down while Momoi and Kise cried their eyes out hugging each other, and Kuroko...picked up and read the letter.

His eyes widened in shock and realization and gasped

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

"This...letter..." was all he could say

Asuna grabbed the letter and read it allowed while crying on the letter.

"It says,

"To my friends and Family,

I am so sorry I did this, but...it was the only way that would clear my suffering. I hate to say this now, but...if you read this, Kuroko-kun...it seems childish to say, but it is real, from the day I saw you, I fell for you. I know you don't have the same feelings, but...what hurt most, was knowing that I couldn't say a thing about it, while I had to watch and...it drove insane...

I know it isn't a good excuse to commit suicide, but...what is?!

I would have to repeat the same thing and live through it every single day!  
I would watch as you and Momoi were a couple and did things I wish I could've done, and then I would try to calm down with New SAO, ALO, and GGO, but it didn't work, so I tried singing...for a while it worked, but... it never lasted.

And plus, the only thing I would be to you, is a friend...

 _That's all we'll ever be..._ "

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Extended Ending!

…and then...and then...it says that... she...she..." Asuna couldn't read anymore, so she gave the letter to Kirito, who read the rest and told them what it said,

"Asami-chan says that she was glad she was able to see all of our faces before she died, but... she wishes we all had smiles on our faces. And then, the last part is for you," He gives the letter to Kuroko and he reads it.

To Kuroko Tetsuya-kun,

I love you and will always be here for you, even if I am dead. I know- as said earlier in this letter- that you don't share my feelings, and I am okay with that now. But, I don't want to feel heartbreak ever again, so I will prevent it from happening again by doing as I have probably already done. Once again, I hope you have a wonderful life with Momoi Satsuki-chan, and I love you...

Sincerely,

Yuuki Asami.

 ** _Smiles Are Never Real  
That's All We'll Ever Be;  
Friends..._**


End file.
